The Very Best
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Siempre quise ser el mejor, ¡mejor que nadie más! Pero esto... no me lo esperaba ¿Lo mejor para ella? Dedicatoria especial a ¡SasameHyun! Por su muy feliz cumpleaños!


Había pensado en sorprenderla como nunca, pero jamás pensé que al final el sorprendido sería yo. Siempre quise ser el mejor, mejor que nadie más… Pero esto no me lo esperaba. ¿Lo mejor para ella?

 **POKÉMON XYZ**

 **THE VERY BEST**

Su cumpleaños estaba a la Vuelta de la esquina y aún no tenía idea de qué podría regalarle… nunca había sido bueno escogiendo obsequios y si se trataba de algo que iba a ser para ella, debía ser lo mejor. Aunque aquel pensamiento no es que estuviera del todo correcto, puesto que ella no era la típica chica que buscaba vestir joyas y recibir chocolates o rosas ¿O sí lo era? ¿Porque esas cosas les gustan a las chicas, no?

Los días pasaban y yo la observaba, al verme descubierto me reía al igual que ella. ¿Qué estaría pensando al verme mirándola? En la cocina… en la habitación… en la sala… en el balcón… hasta en la ducha era perfecta, ¿Qué podría brindarle a una persona perfecta? ¿Acaso su perfección podría aumentar? ¿O era solamente mi percepción?

¿Serena es realmente perfecta?

Llevamos poco más de tres años viviendo juntos y día con día lo creo con más vehemencia. Es que ella… es tan dulce y tan cálida que saca lo mejor de mí. ¿Decirle que no a algo?... Ni pensarlo… creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, brindarle todo de mí.

¿Acaso debería envolverme en una caja o ponerme un gran moño al cuello y regalarme yo? Supongo que siempre es mejor dar algo físico… ¿Qué querría Serena de mí?

¿Qué desearía la bella chica que dice que me ama?... ¿Acaso podría ella amarme al menos un poco de lo mucho que la amo yo a ella? ¿Nuestros amores se compararían?

La divagación se apodera de mí como siempre, pensar no es lo mío y lo sé. Debía moverme, hacer algo ya, lo que sea. Hasta el equipo Rocket pensaría cómo salir de una situación así, sólo era cuestión de ingenio… El equipo Rocket… al pensar en ellos la idea vino de inmediato a mi mente, ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Pero habría uno de ese tamaño?... MM…

Lo que más le gustaba a Serena era que yo la abrazara, me lo ha dicho tantas veces que estoy seguro que recibir un mega abrazo, le encantaría.

Tomé mi mochila y a Pikachu conmigo, para enseguida ir en busca de mi gran, majestuoso e increíble obsequio. No se lo espera… ¡No se lo espera!

El tiempo que pasé en Alola me había dejado más que aquella muletilla que poco a poco logré dejar.

Esa noche ella volvió envuelta hasta el cuello como de costumbre, la época del año se prestaba a sacar sus abrigos, botas y bufanda, llevaba hasta un pequeño gorro de lana, no pude evitar sonreír desde donde estaba, se veía hermosa.

—¿Ash? —Pronunció mi nombre con un poco de decepción, seguramente esperaba que la recibiera con las luces encendidas pero dada las circunstancias no podía. No debía saber que yo estaba ahí, no podía verme, aunque yo a ella sí y del ángulo más cercano.

Caminó un poco dubitativa por la estancia hasta que me vio, sus ojos brillaron sorprendidos, para luego cerciorarse de que se encontraba sola, vio en las dos direcciones de los lados y apretó los puños sumamente emocionada, para luego correr a acercarse a mí. Bueno… a mí que me encontraba escondido dentro del enorme oso de felpa que conseguí. Era tan grande que había tenido que llamar a Clemont para que me ayudara a cargarlo cuesta arriba en las gradas que llevan al departamento. Mi idea tenía que funcionar, iba a darle el abrazo más grande que hubiera recibido en su vida y para eso necesitaba un ser capaz de abrazar de esa manera, abrimos un agujero dentro del oso de Bewear y sacamos la mayor parte del relleno. Así como el Pokémon abraza al equipo Rocket, así la abrazaría yo en ese momento.

—Bueno… y ¿tú cómo llegaste aquí? —puso su mano en la cabeza del peluche empujándome un poco. —¿Ash te trajo?... ¿No es un loquillo?...

¿Había dicho que yo estaba loco? ¿Acaso no le gustó? ¡Pero si estaba seguro de que todo sería perfecto… Tal vez sea el momento de actuar un poco…

Bueno… ¿Y si ensayamos un poco la manera en que le agradeceremos? —Tomó el hocico del Bewear y le dio un pequeño beso, para luego zafarse de un tirón la bufanda y envolverle el cuello. Esto se estaba poniendo extraño, no me gusta que haga eso con nadie más… ¡Y menos con este oso! Cuando se voltee me quitaré la bufanda ¡Claro que sí!

¡Ahí está! ¡Regresó a la entrada a dejar el abrigo! ¡Es hora de quitarme esto! ¡Pero volteó!

Quedé con la bufanda en mi brazo de oso, por lo que ella se detuvo.

—¿Acaso?... No… no puede ser, seguro se le cayó… —Jajajaja parece que la asusté un poco, quizás debería moverme un poco más…

—¿Bueno, y dónde está Ash? ¿Sólo te dejó aquí y se fue? —Preguntó nuevamente, ¿Acaso Serena realmente creía que el oso le respondería? ¡Serena yo estoy adentro! ¿Quieres que te dé mi abrazo ya?

—A ver… ¿por lo menos habrá alguna tarjeta? —Se sentó sobre mi pierna de oso y empezó a buscar en el moño, ¡Era el momento! ¡La abracé tan fuerte como pude! Pero el resultado no fue el esperado, gritó… y gritó mucho…

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Suéltamee! —sin que pudiera evitarlo salió corriendo de la estancia rumbo a la habitación. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso no había entendido que el oso era yo?... ¿Pensó que estaba vivo? O mucho peor… ¡Poseído! ¡Serena!

Corrí aún con el traje de oso tras de ella, pero llegué muy tarde, me cerró la puerta en el hocico.

Había sido un completo fallo… ¡Rayos! ¡Tengo que quitarme esta cosa! Pero era imposible… —¡Serenaa! ¡Serenaaa! —choqué las patas de la bestia contra la puerta en varias ocasiones pero no obtuve respuesta, por lo que recobrando un poco de sentido común decidí gritar solamente.

—¡SOY YO! ¡SERENA!

Pareciera que mi voz finalmente la alcanzó, ya que la puerta se abrió poco a poco… Su mirada temerosa se asomó y entonces levante las patas en señal de paz.

—…¿Ash? —Preguntó sin abrir completamente la puerta.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que soy yo! ¡Por favor ayúdame a quitarme esto!

A los poco minutos estaba liberado y tumbado en el sofá con un gran vaso de agua a medio beber. Había pasado dos horas metidos dentro del oso esperando a que llegara, sólo con mis pantaloncillos y mi camiseta, pero aun así el oso era un sauna.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? ¡Casi me matas del susto! —se sentó a mi lado y colocó una bolsa de hielo junto a mi mejilla. Nunca dejaba de preocuparse por mí, aunque ella misma hubiera pasado por semejante susto.

—Pues… se supone que sería romántico y lindo… —¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿El cansancio podía más que yo? Me pesaban horrible los párpados.

—¿A quién se le ocurre meterse dentro de un peluche? ¿Y luego abrazarme?

—Bueno… —me quité el hielo de la cara. —Tú siempre dices lo mucho que te gusta que te abrace… —debía aceptar la realidad, la explicación era la mejor salida de momento. —Quería… darte un mega abrazo… —Qué estúpido… estúpido soy ahora que lo pienso.

—…Ash… —esto… no me lo esperaba, sus ojos se abrieron enormes y brillantes para luego circularse en lágrimas. ¿Ahora la había hecho llorar? ¡Escoria!

—Así que fue por eso… —sus pequeños hombros se encogieron y sus manos se apretaron entre sí. —Mientras estés tú para abrazarme no necesito nada más…

Levantó la mirada hacia mí con esas palabras… dios… juro que le puse atención… y entendí todo lo que me dijo… yo podría abrazarte por la eternidad Serena pero… si me miras así… no quiero otra cosa que mirar tus labios y tus ojos… labios ojos, labios ojos… ¡Dios! ¡Amo tus ojos y tus labios!

Ahí fui… mi yo interior sólo me pide una cosa y es en seguida acercarte y besarte, ya no puedo más y tú pareces tan feliz de que lo hiciera que quiero más…

—Bueno… recupérate para que podamos cenar como se debe. —Se separó de mí, cuando yo todavía quería seguirla besando más… ay… cuando hace eso sólo me dan más ganas… ¡Serena por qué no lo entiendes!

Últimamente siempre es lo mismo… siento como si me huyeras cuando nos besamos… pero no de una forma cual me temieras… o tal vez sí… Pero yo sólo quiero tenerte cerca… Tal vez era yo el que quería el mega abrazo y me escudé en que a ti te gusta…

—Te compré una tarta… —le solté y su expresión de alegría volvió. Sabía que la noche sería especial por lo que dejé a todos mis Pokémon con Clemont, bueno… a petición de Bonnie… Tal vez ella tenía un presentimiento más grande que el mío.

Fue… demasiado íntimo… jamás le había cantado un cumpleaños feliz a nadie… al menos no estando a solas… Serena… volvió a llorar… pero esta vez, sus lágrimas parecían jarabe de azúcar a mis ojos… Puede que estar en el papel del oso me haya afectado… no es que quiera comérmela… bueno sí… ¡Es que ella! Es tan delicada y tan suave… Otra vez esa sensación extraña… Debía tranquilizarme y la mejor manera era con una broma… Vaya broma que no hizo más que acelerar más mi corazón.

Tomé un poco de betún con el dedo y lo acerqué a su rostro, ¡Pero fue más lista que yo! abrió la boca y atrapó mi dedo con ella…

—No caeré en un truco tan viejo… —río luego de lamer mi dedo.

Otra vez… apreté fuerte los párpados tratando de controlar ese extraño impulso pero no pude… decidí que quería seguir besándola y encontraría la forma.

—¿Está rico?

—Bastante —sonrió, sin despagar la mirada de la mía.

—¿Puedo probar?... —me acerqué y sintiendo el ímpetu de ella por besarme también continué, realmente tenía sabor a pastel… a medida que la besaba podría jurar que hasta la producción de su saliva aumentó… La besé y la besé tratando de no despegarme, pero no noté el momento en que por mi propio frenesí me le fui encima y la boté con todo y silla al suelo. El segundo error de la noche… en serio que estaba completamente tonto, más de lo usual. ¡Por favor que se encuentre bien! —¡Serena! ¿Estás bien?... Por favor perdóname… —me arrodillé a su lado y pasé mi mano bajo su cabeza, pero ella no hizo más que mirarme completamente muerta en risa contenida, tanto que no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡No me mires así! ¡Me contagias!

Inmediatamente estallé en risas junto a ella. Y al calmarme aproveché su posición sobre la silla para sujetarla bien entre mis brazos y levantarla, pasó sus brazos a rodear mi cuello, ahora sí las cosas estaban como debían, la princesa en los brazos de su amado. ¿En qué momento empecé a pensar de esta manera tan ridícula?... ¿Ridícula? Realmente es lo que pienso de un momento como este… tal vez, finalmente me tocó a mí sentir todo aquello que jamás pensé… Serena ha despertado hasta la última célula en mí.

—Ash… Gracias… —su voz, se sintió como un soplido cálido al lado de mi cuello, que hizo me detuviera en el andar.

—¿Por qué? —le sonreí encontrando su preciosa mirada azul.

—¿Cómo qué por qué?... Por todo… jamás pensé que pudiéramos llegar a vivir una cosa así… cuando llegué a vivir a este departamento… y te encontré con esa toalla a la cintura, lo primero que pensé era que debía salir huyendo porque el lugar estaba ocupado… pero cuando me di cuenta que se trataba de ti… algo en mí me dijo que todo estaría bien.

—Y míranos ahora —la recargué, después de todo me había quedado parado con ella en brazos junto a la mesa.

—Puedes bajarme... —apenas y pronunció pero logré escucharla.

—La verdad… es que no quiero… —las palabras empezaron a emanar sin que yo pudiera pararlas. —No sé… como decirlo… o si al hacerlo las cosas entre nosotros seguirán estando bien… o si sea el mejor momento para hacerlo pero yo… ¡Yo!

—Lo sé… —respondió sin dejarme terminar, espero que las palabras que tenga que decir no sean la contradicción a las mías… —Yo también te necesito…

—Serena… —tuve que soltarla, al ver la intención de ella de soltarse de mis brazos que la sostenían. Entonces tomó mis manos y me miró a los ojos de una manera tan dulce… que sabía que lo que fuera que dijera… lo que pasara esa noche… sería algo memorable.

—¿Me… necesitas?... estoy aquí… —respondí tratando de encontrar en sus ojos la verdad detrás de sus palabras.

—Lo sé… —mi rostro ardía al tenerla tan cerca, no podría controlarme si seguíamos así, cada vez se me hacía más difícil… lo único en lo que pensaba últimamente era eso… abrazarla… besarla… tocarla… olerla… ¿Qué me estaba pasando?... Había despertado casi todas las noches con aquella misma reacción sin saber cómo aliviar la presión que me consumía y se manifestaba bajo mis pantalones. En ese instante lo comprendí… al pensar rápidamente en todo eso… quería hacerle el amor… ¡Ah! ¡Quería hacerle el amor! Podría jurar que estaba por desmayarme de solo pensarlo.

—¿Ash? —me miró sacándome de aquella tortura de pensamientos.

—¡Ahh! ¡No! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡No es eso!

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?... —Parpadeó dulcemente sin comprender una palabra de las estupideces que dije… ¿después de todo era yo el único que pensaba en eso no? ¿O ella también?

Cuánto me conocía… o era adivina… me dio lo único que ponía calmarme en esos momentos, al ponerse de puntas tomó mi rostro entre ambas palmas y me besó, tan dulce, tan ella… para luego separarse y mirarme sin soltarme. No estoy muy consciente de lo que sucedió después, sólo sé que la acerqué a mí y la abracé con fuerza para preservar aquel instante de su cumpleaños como el más preciado de los recuerdos que teníamos hasta ahora… si el oso de Bewear no había funcionado… el abrazo que le daría ahora, la haría sentir falta de aire entre mis brazos. Siempre la besé y la besé mucho, en los labios, la frente, pero jamás me había atrevido a pasar de su rostro, cuando me di cuenta estaba besando su cuello y pasando mis manos bajo su blusa y no parecía molestarle.

Nos encaminamos hacia el sofá en medio de los besos recíprocos, mientras ella metió sus manos bajo mi camiseta, dios… el tacto de sus pequeños dedos sobre mi pecho era indescriptible, quería que continuara, lo único que necesitaba era sentirla tocándome. Me sacó la camiseta y al instante la tumbé despacio sobre el sofá, levanté su blusa lo más que pude llevándola hasta arriba de sus pechos. Esto estaba pasando… la tenía ahí bajo de mí en aquel sofá en el que tantas veces nos habíamos sentado a mirar películas y ella se había quedado dormida aún y cuando era la película que ella quería ver… y ahora el que veía era nuevamente yo…

Había visto…. Por error su ropa interior algunas veces colgada en el tendedero… pero ahora… recubría con delicadeza la forma perfecta de sus pechos, bajo aquellos encajes rosas que tan bien se le veían.

—No… me mires tanto… me da un poco de vergüenza… —su llamado me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Qué cara tendría al haberme quedado viendo sus pechos? ¡Que vergüenza!

—Perdona… es que… eres realmente hermosa…

—El broche… está atrás… —bajó la mirada en medio del sonrojo. ¿Pero qué quería que hiciera? ¡¿Quiere que yo se lo quite?! ¡¿Pero cómo diablos se hace eso?! ¡¿Cómo se pone?!

—Oh… bien… muy bien… —me tumbé sobre ella, por lo que pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y levantó un tanto la espalda para que lo hiciera. Bajé mis manos como un completo inepto tanteando su delicada y fragante piel con mis manos temblorosas hasta que encontré la tela y la halé pero no pasó nada. La estiré a los lados y seguía sin pasar nada… la halé lo más que pude hacia atrás y la solté.

—¡Ahh! —gritó por el impacto del elástico contra su espalda. Ahora la golpeé, genial, genial… —Ash… es aquí… —me sonrió y guiando mis manos con las suyas, juntos soltamos el broche finalmente, pero cuando el sostén estaba por deslizarse me abrazó con más fuerza. —Me muero de la vergüenza.

¿Y yo? ¿Ya te fijaste cómo me tienes?... Mis manos abrazaron directamente su espalda desnuda, que no pude evitar desear recorrer completa, llevé una de mis manos a su nuca y la otra al final de su columna, podía sentir las vértebras asomarse en la línea media, se sentía tan delicada… tan frágil que pensé podría quebrarse entre mis brazos con un mal movimiento.

—Perdona… no quiero que nos quedemos así toda la noche pero… en serio me da mucha vergüenza que me veas… —pronunció contra mi pecho.

—No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza… sólo soy yo… —¿Qué podía decir si yo mismo me estaba muriendo por dentro? Pero… bueno es por ella.

—Yo podría… quitarme la ropa también… —al escucharme apretó sus manos contra mi espalda. —Pero si no quieres continuar… podemos dejarlo así…

—¿Estás hablando en serio?... ¿No te molestaría detenerte por mí?...

Habiendo llegado a ese punto, escuchar esas palabras sí me desilusionaban un poco… pero jamás intentaría algo que ella no desea. El problema ahora sería levantarme y explicarle mi estado de allá abajo… puedo sentir perfectamente como está. La vergüenza ahora sería mía.

—No quiero detenerme… no quiero detenernos… —besó mi clavícula al hablar, dejándome en las nubes…

—Serena… ¿Estás segura?... —no pude evitar mirarla hasta con divinidad.

—Sí… yo también lo he esperado como no tienes idea… —levantó su rostro hacia el mío y me besó, al principio un pequeño beso con el pasar de los segundos se intensificó en medio de separaciones y jadeos, jamás nos habíamos besado así, se sentía tan bien…

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON**

Metí las manos lo más prudentemente posible bajo su falda y tomando los lados de su ropa interior la deslicé entre sus piernas. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer… en teoría.

—Perdona todas mis torpezas… —la miré, entonces ella me sonrió.

—Y tú las mías…

—Bueno… ninguno de los dos ha hecho esto antes es normal… —traté de hacerla sentir mejor con mi comentario, pero sólo hizo que me sintiera yo mismo más torpe.

—Y eso es precisamente lo mejor… porque Ash… yo jamás imaginé esto con nadie… más que contigo… eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida…

—¿Lo mejor?...

—Mmjmm —asintió eres el chico más dulce, fuerte y valiente que he conocido… él único que admiro y amo… el mejor…

—Cuando dices esas cosas… pienso que todo lo que tuve que pasar para por fin conocerte valió enormemente la pena… a veces me preguntaba por qué habría tardado tanto mi viaje en encontrarte… pero me doy cuenta que es precisamente por eso… necesitaba ser quien soy ahora para poder reconocerte… y saber que no existe nadie en el mundo que pueda llenarme tanto como tú… que sea mi amiga… mi compañía… mi amor… —entrelacé mis dedos de la mano izquierda con los de la derecha de ella. —Podemos intentarlo entonces…

—Sí… con cuidado…

—Por supuesto… —respiré hondo, estaba por pasar… bajé mis pantaloncillos que en realidad si son mis boxers… y me arrodillé entre sus piernas… sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza cual esperara lo peor.

—Serena… dime… cómo y dónde que… no entiendo nada…

—Ah…. Ah… bueno… —me miró con el rostro incendiado y con sumo bochorno llevó una de sus manos al lugar donde se suponía iba yo.

—No cabe… —dije sin más. ¡Realmente el agujero ni se veía!

—Pues… se supone que se estira ¡Yo no seé! —se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el sofá.

—Bien… voy a intentarlo pero si te duele o algo me dices… —me agaché lo más que pude, tenía que ayudarme yo mismo con la mano porque si no, no encontraba el camino correcto. Lo puse donde me dijo y empujé un poco, pero enseguida se retorció bajo mío y yo con ella, estaba tan apretado ahí dentro que apenas y pude colocarlo. —Serena… apenas y… pues un poquito…

—Intenta… —abrió los ojos para mí, transmitiéndome confianza.

—Siento que puedo ir más allá… si empujo más pero… me da miedo lastimarte.

—Supongo que es normal que pase así… la primera vez… pero… es algo por lo que debemos pasar… y una vez esté… todo será mejor.

—Sí… —me dejé ir sobre ella, para abarcar un poco más de espacio y poder empujar, lo había logrado, estaba completamente dentro y al mismo tiempo sentía que de seguir ahí iba a morirme. ¡Qué sensación más gloriosa! —Está todo dentro… —le informé.

—Sí… puedo sentirlo. —Su proyección había cambiado, sus párpados se estrujaron y sus labios se separaron respirando con dificultad.

Pasados unos minutos de acoplamiento, decidí empezar a moverme porque de quedarme quito iba a volverme loco… pero la locura creció aún más en mí al seguir mi idea…. Dudo mucho que a partir de ese momento piense en algo más que hacerle el amor a Serena…

FIN

.

.

.

OMG… el segundo lemmon de la semana ya no puedo más Xddd. ¡PERO VALE LA PENA LA LOCURA! POR EL FESTEJO DEL MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA #SASAMEHYUN!

XD no sé si era exactamente lo que querías Xd pero me compliqué yo sola al ponerme a narrar en primera persona XD hacerle de chico es terrible! Y peor si es Ash! Juajuajua me ha costado no lo niego, pero estoy muy feliz de poder hacerte este regalito amiga!

Lamento en verdad que no sea el mero día de tu cumpleaños, pero ya ves, los tiempos nos juegan malas pasadas, ¡Pero celebremos desde ya!

¡Muchas felicidades!

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!

ARIGATO MINNA—SAN!

JA NEE!

PD se supone que era la primera vez en Other way… pero me fui con otra idea pero siempre de ellos en el depa… un UA de Other? xDDDD


End file.
